Abstract: We request partial support for the Hemostasis Gordon Research Seminar (GRS) and Gordon Research Conference (GRC), which will be held in Waterville Valley, NH, from July 28-August 3, 2018. The Hemostasis GRC, which began in 1973, was held annually until 1992 and biennially since 1994. The 2018 Hemostasis GRC is the 34th meeting in this series, which is widely considered the premiere scientific meeting for hemostasis and thrombosis research. This important topic is closely aligned with NIH strategic goals to understand mechanisms and reduce morbidity and mortality from hemostatic and thrombotic diseases, including stroke, myocardial infarction, venous thromboembolism, and trauma-induced coagulopathy. Furthermore, recent research has revealed that what was traditionally thought of as ?just? the hemostatic system plays important pathophysiologic roles in inflammation, innate immunity, obesity, diabetes, and cancer. The Hemostasis GRS/GRC brings together researchers interested in biology, biochemistry, and genetics of blood clotting proteins and platelets; physicians treating bleeding and thrombotic diseases; and investigators from pharmaceutical companies developing new therapies for hemostatic disorders. Together, these investigators identify and explore research challenges and opportunities in hemostasis and thrombosis, and important applications for medically-related fields such as cancer and the immune system. This conference, in which the latest research is presented and major advances in the field are unveiled, prioritizes unpublished research and free exchange of ideas among the attendees. Indeed, many of the key advances in this field have debuted at previous conferences in this series. Invited speakers and discussion leaders include top investigators in the field who enhance the environment for all attendees ? especially junior investigators and trainees. A priority of both the GRS and GRC is participation by women, underrepresented minorities, individuals with physical disabilities, and young investigators, including graduate and postdoctoral trainees, and junior faculty. The 2018 Hemostasis GRS is dedicated to trainee development and mentoring. The GRS is organized and run by trainees, is highly successful, and enhances the profile of trainees at the GRC. The 2018 Hemostasis GRS program includes a keynote address from a highly successful physician-scientist who will talk about initiating a research career, 13 presentations from trainees, and 40 poster presentations. The 2018 Hemostasis GRC program includes 4 poster gatherings and 8 presentation sessions focused on topics including: Initiating Events; Blood and Vasculature; vWF and ADAMTS13; Cellular Contributions; Biophysical Mechanisms in Coagulation; New and Emerging Therapeutics; and Coagulation Mechanisms: Beyond Hemostasis. Importantly, we will continue the very successful practice of holding a ?Hot Topics? session of Abstract Talks during which 8 trainees present their work orally. The GRC will culminate with a keynote session on the promise of new therapies in treating hemostatic and thrombotic disorders.